keep breathing
by acronymed
Summary: AU. A civil war forces Kairi to question everything she's ever known. Sometimes, all you have to do is realize there's bit of grey in between right and wrong to change the world. — Roxas/Kairi. Discontinued.


**A/N: **Yay! Roxas/Kairi, finally. OTP, how I love you.

Note; this was going to start out as this little oneshot where Kairi runs away from home and runs into Yuffie and them and, eventually, Roxas, and then cuteness and angst would happen and they'd make out + sex. THEN IT TURNED INTO THIS EPIC THING ABOUT WARS AND SHIT.

Warnings; well, there's a war going. So there will be some violence. _Duh_. And, the boys (and Yuffie! ;D) love to swear. And there might (read: will definitely) be some sexing/making out.

Edit; as of 07/29/08, the original first chapter of this fic has been replaced with the rewrite. I'll note the differences between the two versions of this chapter in the next one. ;Db

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, damn it.

* * *

**Keep Breathing  
**CHAPTER I: I've Got Soul, And I'm A Soldier  
_"You're gonna let a bunch of innocent people get killed to save your own ass?"_

* * *

Kairi awoke to throbbing at the base of her skull and cool concrete pressed against her back. Staring up at the fluorescent lights hanging from the ceiling, she tried to remember bits of what had happened. She'd been out for a walk down the street, and then a boy – no, a man – in a black jacket had approached her. White hot heat had flared up at the back of her head, there'd been the sound of footsteps, a laugh, and then…

She scowled. There was nothing after that, just darkness. She pressed the pads of her fingers to the back of her neck, just below her hairline, and flinched. The golf ball sized lump beneath her fingertips – _that wasn't there this morning_ – was tender and painful.

One arm supporting her, she carefully tried to raise herself up on her elbow, wary of her possible concussion. The whole room started to spin, and, fighting back a wave of nausea, she reached out. Just as rough stone met her palm, a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Whoa there!" someone said. "You should be taking it easy, you know. You got hit pretty hard."

Kairi half-turned, then stopped mid-movement as her vision blurred. She pressed fingers to her temples and slumped forward. "Where – where am I?"

"One of the abandoned warehouses on Blah Road," the voice – definitely a girl – replied. "We haven't been here very long, so I don't remember the name."

Kairi frowned and, despite the way her head screamed in protest, straightened a little. "We?"

The girl removed her hand and fell down next to Kairi on her stomach. "Yeah," she sighed, her grin wide. She sounded almost wistful. "There's a whole group of us squatting here right now, since all the camps are full."

Kairi took in the girl's matted blue-black hair, dirty cheeks and rumpled clothing before asking: "Are you a refugee?"

The girl graced her with a bland look, propping her chin up with one hand. "No," she rolled her eyes, "I just look like I came out of dumpster and live in a dusty, ugly ass storage unit because I _feel_ like it."

"Sorry." Kairi curled her legs under her. "I've just… never met someone like you before."

"Of course you haven't," the girl sniffed, eyeing Kairi's clothes with a small amount of envy before rolling onto her back. "You're a Society kid, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Kairi muttered, lacing her fingers together. There was a draft coming from somewhere higher up in the room, but she didn't want to risk moving her head too much to search for its origins. "Uhm," she worried her lower lip, uncertain. "Do you know how I got here? Everything's a little hazy."

The girl nodded, idly picking at a loose thread in the collar of her shirt. "A couple of the more, ah, _daring_ soldiers decided to go looking for a good time and found you walking alone. One of them bashed you over the head with the butt of his gun; you're lucky Squally and Cloud were on patrol, looking for runaways and stragglers. They were trying to drag you into an alley when they showed up."

Kairi hugged her arms. A chill ran down her spine; she'd heard enough stories to know what would've happened if no one had found her. Oblivious to the knot forming in the redhead's stomach, the girl next to her started examining her nails. Kairi shifted awkwardly. "So, uh." She dragged her tongue over her front teeth. "What's your name?"

The girl snorted. "I was wondering when you'd get to that." She sat up, finally, and extended a hand. "I'm Yuffie Kisaragi," she said. "Otherwise known as the most badass ninja ever."

"… Ninja?" Kairi was sceptical, but took the other girl's hand nonetheless. "How are you a–?"

"I'm one of the kids they send out pick pocketing," Yuffie elaborated, her smile tinged with sadness. "We've got to get money for food and clothes, however crappy they are, somehow."

"Oh." Kairi tilted her head upwards experimentally and sighed in relief when the rush of pain wasn't quite as bad as before. "I'm Kairi."

"Nice to meet 'cha," Yuffie beamed, dropping Kairi's hand as the redhead slowly moved her head from left to right and back again. "I'm thinking we should get you some ice," she suggested, watching Kairi gently touch the back of her skull again. "And maybe have Aerith give you a quick once over."

"Yeah," Kairi grit her teeth against the pounding in her temples. "Some ice would be nice, if it's not too much trouble."

Yuffie dismissed her with a wave of her hand and stood. "Kairi," she began, tone dry, "we're a bunch of rebels, war orphans and runaways; you don't think we've gotten our share of bumps, scrapes and scars? Aerith's got a freaking _ton_ of medical supplies, pounds of ice included."

"O – okay," Kairi was hesitant. "As long as it isn't going to be a—"

Yuffie cut her off. "It's fine! God, I didn't know you Society girls were so… neurotic. And humble. And totally not bitchy."

"Thank… you?"

"No problem." Yuffie leaned over and pulled the bewildered girl up by the arm. She snickered when Kairi stumbled. "Smooth."

"Shut up," Kairi muttered with no real conviction. They stepped out from behind some crates and into a vast expanse of concrete, slumbering bodies and knapsacks. As Yuffie pulled her along by the wrist, dodging any obstacles in her way with a certain amount of grace, Kairi took the time to look around. There was a large set of double doors on her right, chains crossed and twisted messily across them. The guards standing nearby were armed with guns and knives Kairi had never seen before. The staircase partially hidden by shadows in front of her seemed to coil up into nothing but darkness.

_This place is a little creepy, _she thought, as Yuffie's grip tightened almost unnoticeably. _They could use some more light in here. And some colour. _She paused._ I have no idea where I am and I'm contemplating the interior design of a refugee hideout. There is something so very wrong with this situation._

Yuffie turned left suddenly. Kairi tripped over her feet at the abrupt change of direction and nearly kicked a boy – who was stretched out, eagle spread, on top of a pile of blankets and snoring rather loudly – in the ribs. They were heading for another pile of crates now, though these ones seemed more strategically placed than the ones Kairi had been behind, stacked in such a way that there was space on top of the bottom boxes. Bottles and boxes with labels she couldn't make out sat on top of the pseudo-shelves.

"So," Kairi started, neatly managing to avoid stepping on an old woman's wrinkled fingers, "how many people are here, exactly?"

"I generally don't keep count," Yuffie told her, appearing to have no trouble manoeuvring between people. "Everyone comes and goes as they please, pretty much. The only people who've been here since we originally set up camp are me, Squall, Cloud, Cid, Aerith, Tifa, Merlin, the triplets, and Zack. Reno and Rude drop in once in a while and Vinny pops in to give us an update on the war and renew the supplies we can't get ourselves every few weeks."

"When did you guys, uh, first come here?"

"Two months ago, maybe."

"And you _still_ don't know the address?"

"I don't exactly go out during the day, you know, and it's a little hard to read street signs in the dark."

Kairi bit her thumbnail as they continued on. "I see." She stumbled again, head jerking to the side. That was all it took; Kairi's vision went white, pain exploding behind her eyes. Swaying on the spot, she tumbled sideways and almost fell on top of a sleeping couple, only to be caught by Yuffie at the last second.

"You might need more than some ice, I'm thinking," Yuffie muttered, nails digging into Kairi's upper arms as she glanced over her shoulder. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah." Kairi inhaled sharply through her nose, tried to steady herself, teetered dangerously to the left, and clutched Yuffie's wrists. She flushed pink. "Okay, no."

Yuffie laughed. "You can't do anything by yourself, can you?" When Kairi blinked, she sighed. Turning around, she crouched down and held out her arms. "Get on."

Kairi blinked again before protesting. "Yuffie, you really don't –"

Yuffie cut her off at the knees. "Yes, I do," she insisted, exasperated. "You can't walk, and I need to get you to Aerith. We're almost there, so you might as well just enjoy this wonderful, amazing, never-going-to-happen-ever-again privilege that I'm bestowing upon you."

"… That's a big word for a ninja," Kairi said after a long silence, climbing onto the girl's back. The midnight-blue in Yuffie's hair looked less natural up close.

"Yes, well, contrary to popular belief," the dark-eyed teen tiptoed carefully around a mother and her baby, "I did actually go to school."

"Really?" Kairi's brow furrowed. "But, my mom always said –"

"That us homeless bums never went to school?" Yuffie cut in. Kairi made a face, even though she knew Yuffie couldn't see her. "That's generally true, but I'm not poor, just a war orphan; there aren't very many of us left because we all tend to die out on the streets, but I was lucky enough to run into Aerith while scrounging for food. My parents were killed in the giant Hearts blast last year. You must know what I'm talking about." She looked over her shoulder at that, grinning. It didn't reach her eyes. "It was the explosion that took out all the rebels at Hollow Bastion."

Kairi swallowed a gasp. "The one with the laser? And that group?"

Yuffie made a noise of agreement in the back of her throat. "They call themselves The Organization. No one knows who they are, or what they look like. It's like… it's like they don't exist, or something." They were both quiet, the sound of Yuffie's footsteps echoing off the cement floor. Then, "They're working for the government."

Kairi's voice was soft. "How do you know?"

"Because they only attack rebel bases." Kairi felt the girl's hands tighten around her legs. "Nothing else. Just… rebels."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Yuffie stopped just short of the crates and set Kairi on her feet, one hand hovering near her elbow, as if she were afraid of her falling again. "It's not your fault. You may have grown up in a better social area than most of the population, but this war will take everyone's loved ones away. Even yours."

"Well, you're optimistic," Kairi said wryly, shuffling her feet as they walked.

Yuffie giggled. "I used to be really upbeat," she admitted, "I mean, even more than I am now. But this war… seeing people die, it changes you. Everyday seems like a blessing now. Most days I worry if Vinny will even show up, it's getting so bad."

"Yuffie," a lilting voice reprimanded, "stop scaring our guest. This war has nothing to do with her."

"Yes, it does," Yuffie argued, squinting into the shadows. "Aerith, you know she's just as much a part of this as we are, now."

Kairi didn't bother hiding her confusion. "Uhm," she squeaked, twisting the hem of her silver skirt nervously. "I'm really lost."

Yuffie rubbed the back of her head. "Ah, well, you know when I said some soldiers attacked you?"

"Yeah."

"I lied."

"_What?"_

"She lied," another voice said, gruffer than the first. Yuffie stared down guiltily at her shoes. Two people stepped out from behind the crates. One was a delicate looking woman with bright green eyes, a vial of green fluid in one hand, and a rag in the other. The other was an older blond man with a toothpick sticking out of his mouth. There were oil stains on his jeans. "It was members of that fucking Organization group that tried to get ya, girl."

"W – what?" Kairi choked, took a step back, and gaped. "Why would they want me? I – I'm not anything special!"

"Old man," Yuffie warned. "Don't."

"Don't tell me what to do, you damn brat!"

"Cid," the woman – _Aerith?_ – put a hand on his arm, "we shouldn't dump all this on her right now. She has a head injury, maybe a concussion if that tumble she took earlier is any indication. We should wait until tomorrow and then explain the situation to her properly."

"But, Aerith –"

"Oh, shut up, you old fart."

"Why you!"

Kairi's head was spinning. "Wait," she interjected, successfully ending the argument brewing between the man – _they're calling him Cid_ – and Yuffie. "Yuffie lied to me?"

The girl in question pivoted towards her, eyes apologetic. "I'm sorry," she said, "but you looked so lost when you woke up, and I wasn't supposed to say anything until you were all right and we knew for sure that you weren't secretly working for The Organization and that the attack on you wasn't all just some ploy. But, you clearly don't have clue what's going on, so it's all good!" Her smile was hesitant.

Behind her, Cid scoffed. Yuffie spun back to face him, tone accusing as she continued on, "Or at least it _would_ be, if someone hadn't opened their fat, wrinkly mouth."

Cid snarled. "You wanna repeat that to my face, you little –"

"That's enough." Aerith stepped between them. "This poor girl needs to get some rest. Kairi," she beckoned to her, "please come here."

Kairi obeyed, walking over to the brunette in a sort of daze. Mind still reeling with new information, she barely noticed Aerith's hand pass over the bump on her head, nor did she see the shimmering green light outlining said hand as the woman's palm pressed against the back of her neck. As the dull pulsations in her head subsided, she felt her eyelids droop. "I don't wanna go back to… sle – slee – mhmmmm…"

She passed out.

—x—

Roxas ducked under another energy blast and dove behind the nearest tree. Hands braced in front of him, splinters of wood and rock dug into his palms as he hit the ground. Rolling to his feet, he fired a few shots into the clearing, aiming specifically for Lexaeus' knees. The bullet, only off by a few centimetres, buried itself in the man's calf instead. There was no time to enjoy the small victory though; Xigbar was firing blindly in his direction now. A bullet whizzed past his ear. He took cover behind a boulder just as it embedded itself in a tree trunk and exploded.

Down by the beach, Axel shouted for him. Roxas strained to make out what his partner was saying over the sounds of gunfire, the earth cracking, and the ringing in his ears. Breathing hard, he risked a glance around the stone and saw the redhead struggling to remain upright as he deflected Vexen's icicles with a whirl of flame. One of Xaldin's spears had pierced right through his right shoulder. Demyx was nowhere to be seen.

If they all made it out of this alive, he swore he was going to find whoever had given them away and pump them full of lead. But not before beating them half to death. Several times. In succession.

He risked another peek towards the dock. Xaldin's spear rested on the sand now, bent in at least three places and covered in blood. Axel was gone. Vexen's attacks seemed to have finally relented. Roxas didn't know whether to be worried, or relieved.

Another energy blast surged over his head as he pressed himself back against the rock again, nicking the top of the boulder and sending slivers of granite into his hair. Cursing, he lunged to his left; another tree toppled over and landed where he'd been sitting seconds later. Fingers tight around his gun, he lay on his stomach, adrenaline running through his veins. Nothing happened. Then, a single icicle shot through the bush beside him and grazed his back. He was breathing through his teeth as he scrambled to his feet and doubled back towards the pier.

When he cleared the wreckage of what had once been a forest, he found Demyx sprawled along the shoreline, arm twisted behind him, a blood trailing from his temple down into the collar of his jacket. He crouched over the unconscious body of his teammate and checked for a pulse. It was stronger than he'd assumed it would be, and more than enough reason for him to try and find a way to buy them some time.

He'd just managed to drag the injured blond under the dock – which wasn't half as safe as he'd been hoping, but it was better than nothing – when Axel sloshed into the water and fell into a heap next to him. The rotten wood supporting the planks above them creaked as he leaned back against the support beams, panting.

"Some fight, huh?" he said, one hand wrapped around his profusely bleeding shoulder.

Roxas nodded, rolling Demyx onto his back. "Some fight."

Something crashed overhead. The force of the impact sent tremors rolling through the pier. Small waves lapped at Roxas' back, salt burying itself in the gash left by Vexen's icicle. He bit the inside of his cheek as Saix's almost gleeful shouts echoed behind them. "Come out, come out, wherever you are, traitors! We'll find you eventually; there's no use resisting."

Axel shuddered and ripped a hole in the fabric of his coat using one of the blades on his chakram. "Isn't he fucking creepy when he gets all Berserk?" he whispered, tearing his sleeve off and holding it out to the younger male. Roxas slid up next to him, careful not to make as little noise as possible, chest facing Axel's side.

"Yeah," he agreed, wrapping the material around the wound in makeshift bandage and tying it off at Axel's shoulder blade. "Real creepy."

Axel cracked an eye open, a smirk dancing at the corners of his lips. "Are you going to keep repeating everything I say, or actually add something substantial to this riveting conversation?"

"Back in the clearing, I felt a group of people – possibly rebels – heading this way," Roxas said. "The noise must've caught their attention." He moved back over to Demyx's prone form and gingerly prodded at his bent arm. "I'm pretty sure Saix can smell them, but I think he's hoping to finish us off before they arrive. You know how much His Royal Highness hates killing people for no reason."

Axel snorted in disbelief. "And I'm the Queen of fucking Midgar. What's the plan?"

"Stall your ass off until they get here, obviously," Roxas said, expression deadpan. He grabbed Demyx's shoulder and pushed, mouth quirking at the almost inaudible pop that followed. Demyx groaned, but didn't wake up. "Once they arrive, they should provide enough of a distraction for us to run."

Axel looked at him oddly. "You're gonna let a bunch of innocent people get killed to save your own ass?"

Roxas shrugged. "It's them or me. Survival of the fittest, right? So why should I care?"

"Because you could use some humanity?" Axel winced as the pier shook again, this time from the force of one of Lexaeus' earthquakes. "Morals, too. Possibly a conscience. Some other shit I never really cared for." He smirked again. "Apparently, these things make us human and, you know, keep us from sacrificing innocent people for the sake of our own selfish purposes. But I could just be full of it."

"Not could, _are_," Roxas corrected, fingers moving over Demyx's bicep. "Help me give him a once over, would you? I fixed his arm, but there's probably more damage that we can't see."

Gloved fingers poked and pressed for a few seconds. Demyx's face contorted in pain momentarily as Axel touched his side. "Two broken ribs," he announced, catching Roxas' gaze. "There's no way to tell if there's internal bleeding, though. For all we know, his lungs could be filling up with blood right now."

"Stop being such a pessimist," Roxas said, cocking his gun. It was a miracle they hadn't been discovered yet. "That's my job, remember?"

"Saix is going to smell us any second now," Axel breathed in response, shoulders stiff. "How long does it take a bunch of guys to storm a fucking dock?"

"Shut up," Roxas hissed. "I'm trying to save our lives, here."

They sat in silence, waiting for gunfire that wasn't Xigbar's or footsteps that weren't Xaldin's. Anything to let them know they had a chance. Saix's taunts were relentless as he tried to coax them out of hiding. Lexaeus continued smashing holes in everything he could in hopes of finding them. When one hit sounded particularly close, both Roxas and Axel closed their eyes.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, someone bellowed: "It's them! It's The Organization!"

Axel was crouched on his feet in a flash. "Took their sweet time, didn't they?"

Roxas tensed, sitting Demyx upright and heaving one of his arms over his shoulders. "Ready?"

His partner nodded, gripping the one chakram he had – the other was currently in Xaldin's side, _yeah_ _that's what you get you bastard _– with his good arm. "Set."

Roxas swallowed hard, cocked his gun. "Go."

—x—

Kairi woke with a start, sheets bunched up around her waist as she sat up. She'd had a dream, but she couldn't remember a lot of it. A boy with blond hair, a battle, blue eyes, it was all as hazy as the memory of the attack. She paused suddenly, halfway out of the bed.

_The attack._

It hadn't really been an attack, had it? It'd been something else. At least, that's what it'd sounded like when Cid had started telling her what'd really happened. She still didn't even know where she was or how long she'd been there or…

Kairi sucked in a breath as a thought came to her. Her parents were probably going mad with worry. How was she going to explain this to them? She couldn't very well just show up at home and go, _oh hey mom and dad; you'll never guess what happened to me! The Organization attacked me last night – why, I don't know – and the only reason I'm probably still alive is because a couple of guys staying in a refugee camp found me! Isn't that great?_

She almost laughed out loud at the thought. That would go over _so_ well. It wasn't like her parents avidly supported Lord Xemnas and his shifty dealings or constantly tried to force their opinions about the rebellion on her or anything. She could just hear her father now.

_Kairi_, he'd say. _Rebels are nothing more than troublemakers, and refugees deserve whatever they get. You don't lose your home by being an innocent bystander, you know._

Her stomach churned violently. Fingers twisting into the comforter, she thought, _am I ever going to see them again? _

Yuffie burst in then, her eyes wide and bright as she hummed a tune Kairi recognized, but only barely because it was so off-key. "Hi there, sleepy head!" she chirped, skipping over to the foot of the bed. "You've been asleep for almost an entire day now!"

Kairi raised her eyebrows in surprise. "What did Aerith do to me, exactly?"

Yuffie whistled innocently and pointedly avoided glancing in Kairi's direction. "Oh, nothing!"

Blue eyes narrowed. "Yuffie…"

"Just, uh, alittlebitofmagic," the girl rushed out, waving her hands in front of her. "Nothing dangerous, I swear!"

Kairi blinked rapidly. "But, I was told –"

"That it doesn't exist anymore?" Yuffie finished, shaking her head. "You're so naïve. Just because someone tells you something doesn't exist, doesn't mean it's true. Magic's a lot more common than you think; I'm more of a materia person myself, but Aerith's pretty handy with a Curaga spell."

"Is that what she used on me?"

"No!" Yuffie winced. "Er, I mean, no. You never, ever,_ ever_ use Curaga unless absolutely necessary."

"Why?"

Yuffie looked thoughtful. "Well, it's like this: Curaga are really only meant to be used in life threatening situations. Like, if you've got a gaping hole in your stomach," her hands automatically went to her abdomen, "or you're bleeding, like, a lake all over the ground. See, if you stick too much magic in a person, it can actually put their bodies into overdrive, and, in an attempt to heal wounds that aren't there, do more harm then good. I actually once saw this guy get hit with a Curaga spell by his dumbass friend. Since there was nothing wrong with him, his ears healed over."

"_What?_"

Yuffie shrugged. "One minute there were holes in his ears so he could hear; the next, it was all skin. Like they'd become an extension of his cheek, or something. It was freaky as hell, I tell you."

Kairi blanched. "And that was because of a _healing spell?_"

"Yup," Yuffie said blithely. "They're funny like that; if there are no holes in your body that _shouldn't_ be there, the magic starts healing the ones that _should_ be there." When she noticed Kairi's clenched fists, she added, "but don't worry! You've got nothing to worry about. Aerith's amazing with magic. All she did was use a Cure spell to heal the lump on your head."

Kairi's shoulders slumped in visible relief. "Oh," she said, unconsciously reaching up to feel the back of her head. "Okay then."

"You're not going to like… freak out, are you?" When Kairi levelled her with a flat look, Yuffie smiled and rocked back on her heels. "Good. Now get your butt out of bed; Father Time and the rest of us owe you an explanation."

Kairi giggled and swung her legs over the side of the cot. "I take it you mean Cid?"

"No, I'm talking about Aerith." The refugee snorted. "Of course I mean Cid! Now, hurry up. You're so _slow_."

"Maybe you're just impatient," Kairi shot back, smoothing down her hair. Yuffie tapped her foot loudly as she finished making the bed. She gave up on waiting when Kairi began smoothing down the comforter, though. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed Kairi's wrist and started tugging her out from behind the makeshift divider that separated them from the rest of the room.

"What're you, half-turtle?" Yuffie muttered, brushing her bangs back. Kairi quirked an eyebrow, but said nothing as she pulled a hairpin out of her pocket and handed it to the dark-eyed teen. Yuffie stared at it, then at her. "… Thanks."

"No problem." Kairi looked around the room. "So, uhm, where is everyone?"

"Second floor; no one likes sleeping up there because it gets really cold at night. That, and the loonies like throwing themselves over the railing."

Kairi gasped as they ascended the stairs. The metal creaked under their combined weight. "They do what? Why?"

Yuffie shrugged. "Not everyone who shows up here is a victim of war; sometimes we get an Ether addict or those guys who like to snort fairy dust and, well, when they can't get their fix, they go a little," she circled her ear with one finger, "you know."

"So they try to commit _suicide_?"

"Not try," Yuffie said quietly. "You don't know how many times I've cleaned up someone's blood, or had to wash… _stuff_ off the windows."

Kairi squeezed the other girl's hand. "Yuffie…"

Yuffie forced a grin. "It's okay though. I mean, I'm experiencing life, finally, I guess. These people aren't like this because of the war – though I have to admit, it has gotten a bit worse since the explosions started; they are the way they are because they choose to be that way, and I'm glad I can see that for myself. You don't really know anything until you've experienced it first hand, you know?"

Kairi swallowed hard and nodded as they stepped onto the second floor. "Yeah."

"Yuffie," Aerith said, taking note of Kairi's slightly pale face, "you haven't been scaring her with stories, have you?"

"Of course not," Yuffie said innocently. "Why would I ever do that?"

"Because you're you." Kairi looked over in the direction of the voice. A guy with a scar across his face was eyeing them, arms crossed over his chest. Yuffie squealed and all but tackled him in a hug.

"Squally!"

"_It's Leon._"

"Give it up, man," someone said. Kairi turned. The stranger's hair was the same shade of blue as the dye in Yuffie's. "You know she's never going to stop."

"Shut up."

Another guy, leaning against the crates to Kairi's left, snorted. "As if he'll listen."

Kairi stood close to Aerith and whispered, "Uhm, who are all these people?"

The one with the bluish hair heard her. "I'm Zack," he said with a bright smile, holding out his hand. "An ex-SOLDIER and the only nice guy here."

Blond-guy-by-the-crates looked at him, pokerfaced. "Liar."

"Shh," Zack said in a stage-whisper, covering Kairi's ears. "She doesn't need to know that!"

Kairi was suddenly reminded of Sora and Riku. "I can still hear you, you know."

"No you can't!" Zack leaned forward until their noses were almost touching and winked. "Right?"

Kairi blushed. "… Uhm."

"Rape!" Yuffie yelled, slamming her shoulder into Zack's. "Stop molesting my new best friend, damn it."

Zack winced and stepped away from the two girls, rubbing his arm. "Ouch, Yuff. That hurt."

"I never would've guessed."

"Children," Aerith scolded, smiling softly, "be nice and introduce yourselves properly."

"Cloud," Crate Boy said tonelessly. The sword next to him looked like one of the ones Kairi had seen the night before. She waved.

The guy with the scar – _Squally?_ – went next. "Leon."

Yuffie cackled. "Squall!" she sang, ignoring the rather menacing stare Leon/Squall sent her way. "Or Squally, depending on how brave you're feeling."

"Just call him Leon," Zack said, laughing. "It'll save us the bloodshed."

"I'm Tifa," a woman sitting on the railing next to Aerith lifted a hand. Kairi wondered why she hadn't noticed her before. "It's nice to meet you."

Kairi tried not to stare at her feet. "It's nice to meet you, too."

Zack was looking at her like Christmas had come early – it was a little unnerving. "Can I adopt you?" he asked, grabbing her hand and trapping it between both of his. "Or at least be your honorary big brother?"

Yuffie punched him in the chest. "Stop hitting on her!"

Cid rubbed his head. "Let's just get on with this shit."

Kairi gave up trying to pull her hand free of Zack's grip as he bickered with Yuffie, and turned to the rest of the group. "So, uhm, why is The Organization after me?"

Tifa's eyebrows knitted together. "How does she know about that?"

Yuffie stopped insulting Zack mid-sentence and pointed at Cid. "Ask _him_."

"I didn't know we were waitin' to tell 'er!"

"Uh huh." Tifa and Leon exchanged looks. "Well," Tifa began, swinging her legs back and forth, "the truth is, Kairi, we don't know why they're after you either."

"_What?_ What do you mean _you don't know?_"

"It's just like it sounds, kiddo," Zack said, one hand relinquishing its hold on hers. It rested on her head instead. Kairi held back a pout. _Kiddo? I'm almost eighteen!_ "We don't know what The Organization wants with you. All we know is that when they're after something – or someone – they'll do whatever's necessary to get it."

—x—

"How much does this guy fucking _weigh_?"

Roxas shot a sidelong glance at his partner as they trudged through the underbrush. A couple of potions had managed to heal most of the damage left by Xaldin's spear; a small hole on either side of Axel's shoulder was all that remained of the wound, now. He shrugged as best he could with Demyx half-draped over him. "Hell if I know."

They kept going, Axel fighting off renegade shrubbery with his chakram while Roxas tried to ignore the pain shooting up his left leg every time he took a step. Despite the small group of rebels that had burst onto the beach during the fight firing at him, Xigbar had still managed to shoot him in the ankle as he had run past. Axel had dug the bullet out after they'd escaped, but hadn't healed it on Roxas' orders.

_It's just a flesh wound, _he'd said. _You've got a hole in your damn shoulder. Worry about that._

Now Roxas wished he'd bitten his tongue. His teeth clamped down on his lip as another burst of pain nearly made his knee buckle.

Axel noticed. "It's just a bit further," he said, slicing through another bush. The thicket began to thin out after a few more feet – he stopped hacking at foliage and started pushing things out of his way instead. He shoved one last branch out of the way and turned to Roxas, beaming. "Voila."

"Your French is horrible," Roxas deadpanned, now facing a dusty road rather than a plain of forestry. A strip of warehouses lined either side of the road, some more decrepit looking than others. One in particular caught his eye. He pointed. "Are those guys standing guard there? In front of that brown one?"

"I think that's rust."

"Shut up and look already."

Axel sighed, squinted into the distance, and blinked. "Yeah, I think they are."

"You know what that means, right?"

A smirk. "Refugees."

"And refugees mean –"

"– an all you can eat potion buffet," Axel finished.

Roxas nodded. "As long as they don't find out we're from The Organization."

Axel's smirk widened. "Blondie, didn't you know? Lying is my _specialty._"


End file.
